<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Understanding by SweetMrVitriol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608725">Understanding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMrVitriol/pseuds/SweetMrVitriol'>SweetMrVitriol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexuality, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMrVitriol/pseuds/SweetMrVitriol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Alastor and Angel spend a great deal of unexpected freetime together? Aro/ace friendly slowbuild romance with plenty of fluff is what!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy. I have not written anything this big in a while so please be patient with me on any errors or anything. </p><p>Also disclaimer - I am just one grey aro/ace person with a sex positive perspective. I am touch repulsed and I do have a lot of difficulty with romantic things so my hope is that when dealing with these matters later on it might give a unique perspective. But it is only my perspective and this is something that exists on a spectrum.<br/>_______________________________________________________________</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearing the grand opening, finally, after many fails. It was all finally happening mainly to do with the mysterious Radio Demon who had joined the group. Everyone had their rooms and spaces, Alastor was no exception but he was eccentric, particular, and hard to find except for when you hoped he didn’t find you or a few minutes after you’d been looking for him. </p><p>Angel had just given up trying to find the shorter demon and decided to find food instead. That was something else to overcome in their set up that Charlie was still workshopping with Alastor and Vaggie. Angel tried to suggest things but he mostly felt stupid, sticking to off color and sarcastic remarks of course. In his opinion trying to feed a hotel full of losers trying to better themselves wouldn’t be easy. For now Angel wanted to enjoy eating alone. </p><p>Finding the decrepit dining room still mystified him but Angel did. He wasn’t sure if it was because he couldn’t remember or if it moved? But that wasn’t likely, right? Nah. This time it did seem like it suddenly appeared though. </p><p>“What Wizard of Oz bullshit is this anyway?” The Spider Demon grumbled and then shrugged with both pairs of arms before walking in and then paused just a moment. </p><p>Angel sniffed the air, “huh? Is someone cookin’?” He walked toward the kitchen, “hello?”</p><p>He pushed open the door and looked inside, eyes widening in surprise at who he saw. </p><p>Of course it was Alastor when he was least expecting to find him, as usual. The state of the kitchen was that of a 1920s homestyle kitchen sort of transplanted into the total shithole that was the original “professional” kitchen and dining area. He quietly admired the vintage stove, oven, fridge and cabinets before looking to the Island where a magnificent spread of food sat. This all must have taken hours, no wonder he couldn’t be found. </p><p>“Hey smiles! Is this where you go when we can’t find ya?” He walked over to the food and reached out to grab a little finger sandwich before his hand was smacked into the counter surface with Alastor’s microphone.</p><p>“If you are going to rudely help yourself without asking you should at least wash your hands,” The deer demon was now facing him with that eerie grin, holding out the microphone. </p><p>“Yeah yeah, okay, sheesh,” Angel pulled back his hand and rubbed it a bit. “Can I…uh, try some? Or is this for somethin’?” </p><p>“Why yes! You may! Thank you for asking!” Alastor turned back to the big pot he had been working on. </p><p>Angel just shrugged, it was normal for Alastor to avoid answering questions in their entirety so he shrugged that off and walked to the sink to make a show of washing all sets of hands. </p><p>When the spider demon finished he walked back over to the island countertop and to his surprise there was a clean plate waiting for him to help himself. The contents of the pot had been put in a serving dish with everything else. Angel mumbled under his breath as he looked around in confusion, the incredible 1920s home style kitchen was gone and now he stood in the shitty kitchen with all this amazing food and a single clean plate to serve himself with. </p><p>“…Man…what a fuckin’ weirdo,” Angeldust said, taking a snapshot of the spread of food in front of him and texting everyone to come eat. He grabbed a serving of a bit of everything and sighed, trying to figure out where to even sit just as Charlie came in with a big cheerful smile. </p><p>“Wow! Where did all of this come from?!” She looked around and with a big of magic from her they both now found themselves in a nice dining area. </p><p>“Smiles,” Angel shrugged a bit and sat one of the round tables. </p><p>Charlie’s expression turned to shock and then she smiled a bit fondly, then turned to find some plates so others could help themselves. </p><p>Angel meanwhile looked down at the food on his plate in front of him and hesitantly took a bite. </p><p>“Shit…this is fuckin’ delicious.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Awkward Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angel and Alastor have a conversation, it's awkward.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that evening Angeldust was in his room on the 2nd floor of the hotel. He lay on his bed on his stomach mindlessly scrolling through his phone. He was off for the night so he was enjoying the quiet.</p><p>The events of earlier kept floating through his mind, what was that kitchen that Alastor just imported into the shitty dining area anyway? He sighed and rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Something moved in the darkness of the shadows in the dimly lit room causing Angel to sit up and look around. </p><p>“Uhh..hello?” He looked around. No answer, of course. “Eh…” he flopped back onto the bed. Maybe he was imagining things. </p><p>Angel heard familiar humming right outside his door and he quickly pulled on a robe, tying it hastily and running to the door. He pulled it open, “HEY!” </p><p>Alastor was some ways down the hall already doing obnoxious microphone twirling as he walked. He froze and turned his head all the way to look back at Angel which earned him a grossed out shiver from the Spider Demon. </p><p>“Yes, how can I help you?” The deer demon asked in his typically cheery way. </p><p>“That food, it was really good!” Angel stepped out into the hall a bit further but kept his distance. </p><p>“Well! I am very glad you enjoyed it, my friend!” Alastor’s signature grin grew. </p><p>Angeldust slowly walked closer, “listen, uh, that kitchen you magic’d into the dining area? I know that style.”</p><p>That comment prompted Alastor to turn fully around with his body this time and face the other entirely. “Oh? Do you? That makes sense!” </p><p>“That’s not what I’m gettin’ at, that was a home kitchen, yeah? Like personal.” Angeldust pressed again, maybe this would get him the answer he was looking for. </p><p>Alastor tilted his head, “it is! how astute of you!” </p><p>The spider demon grimaced, “fuck’s sake Al….” </p><p>“I must be on my way, Angeldust! I have a show to host! But you have a swell evening now and don’t hesitate to tune in!” The deer demon spun that stupid microphone and tapped it on the floor, slipping down into the shadows and sliding up along the walls and away. </p><p>Angeldust rolled his eyes and walked back into his room, closing the door. His back was pressed against the door, “what a fuckin’ asshole.” </p><p>He walked back over to his bed and paused, there was a serving tray with a cloche on it waiting. There was a note, he knelt on the bed and picked up the note first. In the most ridiculous script writing for such a short message it just said ‘Be patient’. </p><p>Angeldust hesitantly lifted the cover up and looked at what was underneath. It was a 1920s style cream and fruit dessert in a fancy crystal cup. He never liked aspics or jellies or the cream desserts much but this smelled and looked incredible. From what he could tell it was some sort of fruit cream with fresh raspberries on top and some sort of deep red sauce on top. </p><p>Did Alastor make this specifically for him? Angel paused a moment wondering why, then wondering if something horrendous was done to this incredible looking dessert in front of him, then he smelled a hint of strong raspberry liqueur and didn’t care anymore about being careful, jamming the spoon into the top and popping it into his mouth. </p><p>Fresh raspberries, raspberry jam folded into homemade whipped cream, strong raspberry liqueur with a hint of lime, this was mindblowingly delicious. The spider demon sat there in shock before he took another slow bite. He hadn’t tasted anything this incredible in so long, it almost made him feel nostalgic for the aspects of his former life he missed. </p><p>He finished it, taking his time. The generous portion of raspberry liqueur hit him in the back of his skull about 20 minutes later and he felt relaxed and happy. It wasn’t just the liqueur it was the full experience. But why wouldn’t Alastor talk about it? Finally he found someone else who really loved food like he did and the jerk was more tight lipped than a busted stool pigeon. </p><p>Angeldust set the empty serving dish down and put the steel cover back on top of the tray. Just as that task was finished the entire thing disappeared in a puff of shadow as if a dream. “What….” </p><p>“I’ll never get used to that…” he lay back down on his bed, knowing what he just experienced was real and smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for the overwhelmingly positive response so far all! I hope you continue to enjoy. </p><p>Fun Fact: The dessert I described is called a Raspberry Fool! A nice looking recipe can be found here: https://www.tasteofhome.com/recipes/raspberry-fool/</p><p>I read that sometimes a raspberry liqueur is added too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Privacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alastor has some alone time and we get to check out his room.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the short little interlude, I really wanted to write this. I promise a big chapter very soon. Maybe later this week. There's a number of ideas I'm workshopping with this and I'm really so thankful to see the massive positive reception and the interest so far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor had retired for the evening to his room on the top floor of the hotel. When he first moved in the room was so blank, no bed, no furniture, torn curtains, a broken window and the roof was leaking. It only took him a day and a night to turn the place into something livable, although he could change that at a moment’s notice if he ever were to rehome suddenly. </p><p>He looked around and snapped his fingers. The room illuminated and he was transported to a room divided — half old fashioned home and half Louisiana swampland. The light came from a gorgeous low, yellow moon and a sky full of stars on the swamp side and a number of vintage electronic candelabras on the other. </p><p>The deer demon sighed and stepped over to the hotel side, undoing his jacket and hanging it over the back of a tall backed, carved wooden armchair. He hummed a song he couldn’t remember the title of while he stretched and looked over toward the swamp side. It had been a long time since he last fed, longer than he would have liked.  Eating was a ritual he relished typically but it had become dull like a number of other things in his life. </p><p>Alastor slid off his heeled ankle boots after untying them. He stretched again, his spine cracked as did a number of his lanky, overly flexible joints. He kept staring at the swamp, admiring the dark silhouettes of trees, tops illuminated lightly by the low hanging moon. The water was almost still, reflecting all sources of light, small movements here and there of insects and other small creatures</p><p>By now he had fully undressed and folded his clothes into a neat pile on the armchair cushion. Alastor’s body was heavily scarred all over, no part of him untouched by past injury. His past was a mystery, partially to him but mostly to everyone else and he liked it that way. No one needed to know his business, past or present. He looked down at his uncovered nails, they were in a horrific state from being used well during his hunts. It didn’t really matter. </p><p>He turned his gaze back to that swamp. Fireflies faded in and out from their places hanging in the air as they hovered and swayed, crickets sang into the night. Alastor’s eyes narrowed and glowed, his smile became more sinister and his antlers got larger and more curled. The deer demon’s form now was far more deer-like, with digigrade legs and hooves. It was skin and bones and matted fur. Alastor’s primal form was monstrous but it was also a picture of neglect much like his smaller, exposed form.  </p><p>He didn’t much care for appearances under his clothing, he had no reason to, nor a concern about any of his other forms. The, now primal, deer demon ran forward into the swamp. He lept between the trees along the waterside before sprinting in to the thicker collections of trees, where his prey hid. He felt that thrill again, at least briefly, eating was dull but the hunt wasn’t, the scenery wasn’t, the feelings he got before and after weren’t. He needed something new but that would have to wait until another night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day Off - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angel gets a rare day off and an even rarer chance to spend the day with a certain someone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a lot longer than the others. As I said in the interlude I want to try to make them longer going forward, I hope that you all enjoy and thank you for your continued support and interest!</p><p>Alsooo if you'd like to, you can find me on twitter @SweetMrVitriol! I post updates there about this work, artwork and other things.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning Angel stirred with a groan and reached over toward the night stand by his bed. He slapped his hand around a few times trying to blindly grab for his cellphone. “Ugh….commmmooon don’t make me sit up,” he mumbled. A few more fruitless grabs at his nightstand and he managed to find his phone. The spider demon picked it up and held it over his face, pushing uselessly at the sides, which didn’t work because he soon realized the phone was upside down. </p><p>“Shit…” he flipped it over in his hand and turned on the screen finally. It was so bright he could barely see, squinting at the screen, “ugh!” The phone lost the battle to gravity in his hand and fell directly on his face. He sighed. “It’s gonna be one of those days…ain’t it?”</p><p>Angeldust forced himself to sit up, the phone slid off his face and flopped into his lap. He picked it up, activating the screen again and looked at his messages. Valentino had sent him a text saying that due to territory battles (again) there was damage to the studio and he couldn’t do any shooting that day. Angel texted back asking what Valentino would want him to do then with a sad face. He didn’t care that much that the studio was damaged, it would be fixed in a day and it wasn’t like anyone died. </p><p>He went back to his inbox and saw a message from Cherry, his bestie. It was pictures of course of the damage she’d helped inflict on the studio and a message that read //enjoy your day off bitch! ❤️//</p><p>Angel snorted and replied back, //you’re a crazy bitch, love ya! Come say hey later!// </p><p>He got a reply from Valentino saying to just enjoy the day, he wanted his “angel cakes” well rested. The spider demon wondered what had his boss in such a good mood regardless of what had happened to the studio but at the same time he absolutely didn’t want to know. </p><p>Angel’s pet pig flopped into the bed and sniffed around, wagging. </p><p>“Heeeeeeeey!” Angel smiled and gave him some scratches around the ears and on his belly, “didn’t see ya last night, where did you get off to, huh?” He slowly got up. “Not like you can answer me,” Angel laughed a bit. “I’m gonna go grab somethin’ to eat, I’ll bring ya back a treat!” He gave the little pig a kiss on the forehead and hurriedly pulled on a robe, tying it. He left his room, leaving the door opened a crack for Fat Nuggets and walked out into the hall. </p><p>He took the stairs down to the first floor where the lobby was, his descent was like a dramatic 1930s starlet with his hot pink sheer and feathered floor length robe. “Goooood moooorning, bitches!”</p><p>The only bitch that was in the lobby was Alastor who had brewed his toxic swamp sludge he called coffee already and was sitting on an armchair reading the Hell Times paper. The deer demon looked up, “good morning to you as well!” His eyes looked the spider demon up and down and he looked back to his text. </p><p>Angel smirked, noting the gaze and moved to sit on one of the arms of Alastor’s chair and leaned back, looking over his shoulder. “See somethin’ ya like, smiles~?”</p><p>“I was merely admiring how little that robe leaves to the imagination! You might as well have not put it on at all!” Alastor replied without looking up at him. </p><p>He laughed a bit, “yeah, that’s true, it really doesn’t. So people know exactly,” punctuated with a push up of his chest fluff, “what they’re gettin’.”</p><p>Alastor slowly looked over and found himself face to face with the fluff. The deer demon quickly turned his face away, putting a hand up to block his own peripheral view, ears tilting back a bit. “Can I help you with something, my exposed friend?” He quickly stood, folding up his paper and setting It on the little end table by the armchair.</p><p>“Well,” Angel leaned forward, exposing his fluff to the other and pushing it up with his upper pair of arms and smirking. “I’m bored, Al! And hungry! I have the day off and NOTHING to do! You’re the only one here!” He feigned a pout. </p><p>Alastor regarded him with a look that was a mixture of both murderous annoyance and the most mild hint of amusement. “My friend, if we are to spend any length of time together then I will insist you put on far more clothing that you currently are wearing.”</p><p>Angel thought a moment and straightened his posture, holding out a hand from his lower pair of arms with a mischievous smirk, “deal~”</p><p>The radio demon did not shake the other’s hand but he did chuckle and tilt his head with interest, though interest in what was the question. Alastor then clasped his hands together, “swell! Then you can change and I will meet you in the kitchen!” </p><p>“Er…kitchen?” The spider demon was confused. </p><p>“Well, yes, you’re hungry aren’t you” Another tilt of the head and some lingering static. </p><p>“Uhh..well heh, yeah actually,” Angel didn’t notice yet but he was starving. </p><p>“Then I will see you in the kitchen!” With that the deer demon turned on his heel and walked a few steps before shifting through the shadows and disappearing, static and some audience laughter following. </p><p>“Cool,” Angel shrugged and made his way back to his room. </p><p>Angel changed into a comfortable and fluffy hot pink sweater and some barely visible shredded cut off jean shorts. He slid on some fluffy pig shaped slippers and then paused, smiling at Fat Nuggets before heading back out into the hall. The spider demon left the door open a crack for his companion to come and go and he walked down the stairs. “Eh shit, I forgot….that kitchen is…” He looked around and his eyes fell on a double door archway that hadn’t been in the living room area before, “never mind.” He laughed and went on through. </p><p>The spider demon was transported back to the vintage kitchen as he stepped through. Alastor had already gotten to work on something that seemed really elaborate. </p><p>“Sit!” Alastor called out to Angeldust without even turning around. </p><p>He sat at one of the two person tables in the dining area that was closest to the imported in vintage kitchen. Normally the spider demon would be babbling his head off and asking 500 questions but something captivated him about how Alastor moved around the kitchen. </p><p>Angel hadn’t known Alastor for that long but in all the time he had been acquainted with the other he’d never seen him quite this happy and enthusiastic which was saying a lot because the other always seemed to be happy and enthusiastic. This was simply more genuine as the deer demon was lost in his own little world doing something he actually enjoyed. </p><p>Alastor moved around the kitchen like It was a well choreographed dance. Every movement was deliberate and elegant and he hummed softly while he did this. What he was doing was nothing particularly fancy but he did it very well. The serving size was enough for what he’d assumed Angel would be able to eat, knowing the other usually ate a lot. Crepes filled with fruit, a dark chocolate ganache and topped with painstakingly hand whipped cream. </p><p>He walked over to Angel and slid the plate down in front of him and then waved a hand once, lightly over the space to the right and in front of the plate, a glass of water and a cup of coffee appeared. To the further right of the coffee was some cream and sugar. Alastor then finally sat across the other, making a cup of coffee appear for himself. </p><p>“Bon appétit!” Alastor gestured to the plate in front of Angeldust who looked down at the plate in front of him and then stared up at the other in astonishment. </p><p>“Whoa…” Was all the spider demon managed to mumble. </p><p>This earned a chuckle from the deer demon with a static accompaniment, “wait until you try it, friend! I never disappoint!” </p><p>Angel could have made a perverted joke there but he didn’t, he was too blown away that someone actually took the time to make this for him. He realized he didn’t ask yet about that dessert and the note yet, in time, not yet. </p><p>He took a bite, almost delicately, as if may the slightest wrong movement would make all of this disappear. Angeldust chewed, and looked up at Alastor, making direct eye contact as he leaned back a bit. Holding up his hands as he swallowed and shook his head, “you are a fuckin’ phenomenal cook, you know that?”</p><p>“I’m so glad you like it,” Alastor replied simply and gestured to the plate again as though he was eager to just watch the other eat. </p><p>Angeldust didn’t think much of it and continued eating, taking his time to savor. Others have paid to watch him do far stranger things than just eat food. This was unlike anything he’d ever had, and it gave him the same feeling as the dessert from the other night, that same contentment and nostalgia. </p><p>Alastor enjoyed watching Angel eat. Most food was not enjoyable to him anymore so he became picky and jaded. Living vicariously through Angel gave him a thrill that he hadn’t felt in some time. So genuine, so enamored with the food was this spider demon across from him. It gave the deer demon a sense of pride in his work but it also fulfilled him in a way he hadn’t expected before. </p><p>“May I cook for you today?” He finally asked after staring far longer than was generally appropriate. </p><p>Angel had just finished the last bite so he couldn’t speak but he nodded eagerly, “mm..mhm!” </p><p>His default smile became genuine and he nodded once, “I look forward to that, then!” </p><p>Swallowing, Angel finally was able to speak, he had some chocolate on his face now, “er, hey, aside from that you’re still gonna spend time with me today? It’s gonna get real boring alone.” </p><p>“A deal’s a deal and I am a demon of my word, friend.” Alastor looked down at his coffee and realized he hadn’t touched it. He sipped it finally, it was lukewarm, he shrugged slightly. Putting the cup down he looked back at Angel, “what did you have in mind?”</p><p>“How about you handle the food and I handle the activities…” The spider demon smiled, “and don’t worry, nothing pervy up my sleeve.” </p><p>Alastor nodded again, “very well. I there anything else I can make for you?” </p><p>“Thanks but no, I am stuffed! Can I help clean up?” </p><p>“Very kind of you but no, “ He snapped his fingers and the vintage kitchen and dirty dishes vanished. </p><p>“That’s handy,” Angel stood, “thanks for cookin’.” He smiled at Alastor.</p><p>Alastor stood as well, pushing his seat in. Angel just noticed how much shorter the other was and thought it was actually kind of adorable. </p><p>“Now it’s my turn to show you a good time,” the spider demon smirked a bit and turned toward the double doors, looking back at the other. “Follow me.” </p><p>End of Part 1</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day Off - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel smirked a bit seeing Alastor look so hesitant and a bit nervous has he processed this request, “seriously, dude, no tricks, come on.” </p><p>“Yes, yes,” he answered the impatient spider demon and walked after him into the hallway.</p><p>Once out into the hallway Angel made a left turn and then another turn, and lead Alastor down what seemed to be a never ending hallway. </p><p>“I know Charlie put limits on this room but like, who is she kidding? We’re the only ones here for now! Right?” Angel laughed as he paused in front of the giant, embellished doors of the hotel mini theater. Charlie had felt entertainment while getting clean and becoming a better demon, no, person, was ideal. </p><p>The spider demon pulled open the doors and walked in, Alastor after him. “I have a collection of non-bootleg versions of movies from the surface,” the taller demon finally explained as he walked up the side steps to the control box. “Just a sec...” he disappeared inside and grabbed the remote control for the projector and set up one of the more vintage reels he had.</p><p>He paused and cursed under his breath and then walked back out at the top of the steps, “I forgot the fuckin’ candy.” Sure, he just ate but he loved snacking and you cannot have a movie outing without candy and drinks. Angel walked back down the stairs, Alastor seemed to be contemplating something. </p><p>“What’s up, smiles?” He finally asked once at the bottom. </p><p>“Hmm! Will this do?” He held out his empty hands only for a small tray stacked with vintage style drinks and candies to appear. </p><p>Angel took the tray, surprised, “you really have no limits to your magic, huh?” </p><p>Alastor grinned mischievously, “My dear, I said I’d provide the food! This, is technically food if you get very loose with definitions! Ha!” </p><p>The spider demon smirked and then gestures to the front seats and they both sat together. To Angel Dust’s surprise Alastor sat right next to him. </p><p>He set the little tray down on the floor between them so it would be easy to reach and then leaned back in his seat. “I got something that I’m sure you’ve never seen before but I think you’ll like it, I know I did. It’s from 1952.”</p><p>“Ready when you are, my friend!” The deer demon responded with an actual tone of interest in his voice. </p><p>Angel pressed play and the projector came to life as the theater lights dimmed. A title sequence opened with music and then “Singin In the Rain” appeared on screen. Both said nothing during the film but when something funny happened they both laughed and at one point shared a glance and a genuine smile. Alastor never stopped smiling but Angel was already starting to learn what a genuine one looked like from the radio demon. </p><p>When the movie ended they sat there in the dark for a few moments, still silent. Angel looked to Alastor to gauge what he might be thinking, “eh, Al?”</p><p>“Oh, my apologies, I simply am enamored with that film! I haven’t seen anything like it in ages!” The deer demon didn’t gesture wildly as he usually did and his talking speed was far calmer than usual. </p><p>Angel smiled, “yeah? You liked it?”</p><p>“Liked it? I loved it! Are there more like this?” </p><p>“Well, there ain’t nothin’ quite like this but I can see what I can find.” The spider demon shifted to face the other. “So eh, Al, listen, last night…”</p><p>A pause. “Yes?”</p><p>“That was incredible, Al, but why?” Angel pressed.</p><p>“Angel, I haven’t enjoyed food, truly, in a long time,” he slowly moved to face the other almost mirroring his posture. “You truly enjoyed what I made the night before and that was a thank you. Frankly if I could watch you eat all the time I would, there is something about it, and not in the way your mind might go,” Alastor cast a side gaze at the other who had to bite his lip to not laugh. “It’s all still new to you and not tainted, if that makes sense.”</p><p>“Your punishment is that you can only eat deer or other demons ain’t it?” Angel had popped open a box of candy and was in the middle of chewing a mouthful. </p><p>“….How did you know this?” </p><p>“I ain’t stupid, deer boy. You wanna cook for me and watch me eat? I’ll do it more than just today. I’ll do any time you want. But I want something else in return.” He leaned over, a bit closer to the other. </p><p>“Go on,” Alastor did not move away from Angel.</p><p>“I wanna learn more about you, you ain’t so bad, and I think you like my company too.” </p><p>Alastor did and his background static got a bit louder as he realized just how well the other could read him which made him nervous. “Deal, but…keep this between us, please.” </p><p>“Of course, Al, what do you take me for? I may be a bitch but I ain’t that kinda bitch!” </p><p>Alastor laughed and to Angel’s surprised it was genuine. </p><p>“Angel, would you be comfortable coming to my room for dinner? I assure you there is no ulterior motive other than privacy and feeding you,” the radio demon looked at Angel with a tilt of his head. </p><p>“Well…sure. That sounds nice actually,” Angel smiled at him and then looked at the blank screen in front of them. “Wanna watch another few movies and then we can do dinner?”</p><p>“I would like that very much, Angel.” Alastor offered a genuine wider than usual smile before leaning back in his seat. The spider demon went back up to the control room to rig up another movie. Angel wouldn’t know but the radio demon had blocked off the room to everyone else so they could be undisturbed. He already had begun to feel possessive of his time with the taller demon. Alastor normally stopped himself before anything developed like this, especially with someone as visible as Angel but he didn’t want to. For once he wanted a connection to flourish but even he couldn’t figure out what his motive was, nor did he know what to expect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinner and a little fluff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel knocked on the door to Alastor’s room and it opened on its own. He walked in, looking around and took in the whole scene that unfolded before him. One once half was a really beautiful 1920s apartment and the other, a swamp, right out of Louisiana. “What the fuck….” The spider demon whispered before Alastor bounded into view, startling him. </p><p>“Welcome to my home, Angel! Please have a seat!” He gestured proudly over to a table that sat at the edge of the swamp and was set for two. </p><p>“Ya scared me, Al, sheesh…” </p><p>“My apologies! It’s simply been some time since I’ve had a guest!” Alastor walked over to the table and pulled out a chair, nodding down to it. </p><p>Angel walked over and sat down, Alastor pushed him in and then moved to at the other end of the small table. He leaned back a bit and snapped his fingers. In a blink several plates of food covered the table plus a nice bottle of wine, two red wine glasses and place settings</p><p>Angel couldn’t help but smile, it would be extremely romantic if this were a date. “This all looks incredible, Al, what have you made?”</p><p>“This is a venison steak, mash and roasted vegetables with a wonderful Chianti!” The deer demon said with a fond smile, serving them both and then holding up the bottle of wine as if to offer it to Angel. </p><p>Angel nodded and held up his glass, “please.”</p><p>Alastor poured them both a hearty glass of wine, “I opened it already so it could breathe a bit, always key.” He sat back down. </p><p>“I noticed you’re eating this time, is that because you can only really enjoy deer and, well, other demons?” Angel asked this delicately, almost wincing at his words, worried he’d offend. </p><p>Alastor paused mid sip of win and looked at Angel. His eyes glowed a bit brighter, perhaps in amusement as he set the glass down. “You truly impress me.” He cut into the meat and took a bite. </p><p>“What…that’s all you’re saying in response?” The spider demon looked a little annoyed, he wanted full answers. </p><p>“You are correct, my dear! Far more astute than most give you credit for, frankly.” Alastor took a sip of wine and leaned back a bit. </p><p>“Like I said earlier, I ain’t stupid, but thanks for saying that ‘cause I think all people ever see is some bimbo. I play into it ‘cause that’s what gets me the big bucks, you know? But honestly, I help Val with some of his business shit, beyond just, ya know, being the merchandise. I’m not just a pretty face….” He shrugged a bit and sighed. </p><p>The deer demon listened, head tilted lightly to the side, “it must be truly frustrating to be regarded as such by most of those around you, not being seen for your potential.” </p><p>That floored the spider demon and he just stared at Alastor. </p><p>“Hmm? My apologies, did I offend?” He paused his eating as well, looking at the other, still with the ever existent smile but the concern was there. </p><p>“No, I just didn’t expect you to say something so understanding I guess,” Angel smiled, “I guess we both surprise each other, huh?”</p><p>“It would seem so, my dear,” Alastor nodded, his smile seemed warmer.  </p><p>Angel took another bite of his food and thought a moment, swallowed, “this whole energetic persona you do, how real is that?”</p><p>Alastor regarded him with some level of shock, as was evident by his widened eyes and slightly faded permanent smile. Static crackled through the air as they both looked at each other. </p><p>“Your ability to read me well already is a bit off-putting!” The Radio Demon remarked, setting his wine glass down, now empty. </p><p>“Look, everyone puts up a persona, me with my overt sexuality shit as a cover for how insecure I feel all the time, like if I’m bein’ real honest and….” Angel paused, “oh, shit…. Did I just say that out loud? Man, wine doesn’t usually get to me that quickly.” He joked halfheartedly. No, it wasn’t the wine, but he wouldn’t admit to what it really was anyway. Alastor was regarding him with interest, he tilted his head. </p><p>“Er, you know, me with that, you with your whole performance act, that fuckin’ annoying snake demon and his inventions, tryin’ to be real evil and his dated jokes, Husk puts up that 500 foot fence around himself but then he has his nice moments, Everyone has somethin’ is what I mean.” The spider demon grimaced a bit and finished the last few bites of his food. </p><p>“You are right.” The deer demon replied simply as he finished his own food. </p><p>Angeldust slowly looked up at the other, “I am?”</p><p>“You are.” Alastor nodded once. </p><p>“I won’t go blabbin’ or nothing, promise.” The spider demon knew how important appearances were in Hell, especially for someone like Alastor. He had such a mystery about him if anything gave him away that could mean bad things for the Radio Demon or maybe bad things for the hotel and its residents. Everyone was an opportunist in Hell, even if they seemed well meaning, everyone had something to gain. </p><p>“I know you won’t, my dear,” Alastor snapped his fingers and the dirty plates and cups disappeared. In their place, in front of Angel, a little chocolate cake appeared with a dollop of whipped cream and some fresh berries. </p><p>By now the spider demon was used to the other’s liberal magic use so as he murmured ‘whoa’ it was less about the cake suddenly appearing and more about the presentation. “This looks incredible!”</p><p>“It’s a molten lava cake, a bit less in line with typical fare but I felt you may appreciate it.” </p><p>“I’ll appreciate anything you make for me, I’m pretty fuckin’ sure, Smiles,” Angel took a taste and just leaned back, “damn….”</p><p>Alastor smiled and poured more wine for them, this time it was a port, they went nicely with chocolate. Angel sipped it and hummed as he took another bite of the cake. The chocolate melding nicely along with the tart and sweet wine was perfect. The silence between them as Angel enjoy the treat Alastor provided was comfortable. When he finished he looked at the smaller demon and smiled, “that was really good.” </p><p>“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Alastor stood and Angel frowned a bit. Was that it, was the night over? The Radio Demon reached out hesitantly, hand almost shaking, as if the anticipation of another simply touching him might hurt, “come.”</p><p>Angel took his hand and stood and Alastor lead him from the table to the swap side of his room. “Not many see this,” He explained as they walked together. The air was humid, full of the scent of mud, moss, water and a bit of electricity, perhaps from an incoming storm. Fireflies lazily hovered in the air around them, flickering like little neon green stars. Angel could hear some instrumental music playing from a record player oddly positioned right on top of a tree stump nearby. His boots were soaking in a bit of water from the wet moss and soil but he really didn’t care as he stood there looking from the deer demon out to the still swamp, the fireflies and further, to the seemingly endless darkness. That darkness felt comforting now because he knew a little more about what lingered inside it and controlled it. </p><p>Angel slowly looked over to Alastor and squeezed his hand, Alastor looked up at him and squeezed his hand back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>